<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raised Wolf by lucaxerxes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141438">Raised Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucaxerxes/pseuds/lucaxerxes'>lucaxerxes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha Fenrir Greyback, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Good Fenrir Greyback, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Violence, Wolf Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucaxerxes/pseuds/lucaxerxes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadrian Potter was orphaned at 15 months old. He was left in his childhood house unknowingly. Until Fenrir smells life coming from the late Potter's house. He finds Hadrian malnourished and screaming in his crib. He decides to raise little Hadrian as a pack member. What happens after lies in this Fic.</p><p>NOT ABANDONED//ON HIATUS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How it Began</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer// I do not own the Harry Potter characters. That belongs to J. K. Rowling, no matter how little she deserves it. The storyline is of my own imagination.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One quiet night, on Halloween 1981, the Potters were getting prepared to put their child, Hadrian, to bed after attending a Death Eater meeting. They joined the Dark Lords ranks straight out of Hogwarts.</p><p>It shocked a lot of people that Lily was recruited, being a muggle-born. People spread that the Dark Lord wanted to kill all muggles and muggle-borns. However, those who actually listened would know that he just wanted to separate the two sides. Muggles dislike whatever was different and did everything in their power to eliminate that thing. It had been that way since the beginning of time. Race, sexuality, religion, gender, politics, anything different was wrong and bad. The Dark Lord wanted to prevent becoming the next conquest.</p><p>They shed their robes and masks and carried their 15 month-old angel up the stairs into the nursery. It was decorated to look like a forest, walls depicted a forest landscape, with various moving animals, wildlife stuffed animals lined the room and crib. However, three were set aside, as these were little Hadrains' favorites and he could not sleep without them.</p><p>The first was a stag, with an impressive pair of antlers. Next was a long snake, gifted to them by the Dark Lord himself. Lastly was a sizable dire wolf. The Potters could not remember who had given them this, only that it had appeared in Hadrian's baby shower gifts and the toddler refused to do anything without it.</p><p>Lily dressed him in a blue onesie with green stripes after changing him. James was preoccupied with getting a formula bottle prepared. Lily then sat in the rocking chair, feeding the baby and rocking him softly to sleep. Once she was sure he was out, Lily placed him in his crib, cast a monitoring spell, and slowly turned the lights off and left the door slightly ajar.</p><p>She walked down the stairs and called out for James. Not hearing a response she got a little concerned. She walked faster until she saw Her James being held at wand point by a figure in a dark robe. James grit his teeth in frustration of seeing his wife walk into the living room. He wanted her to stay safe.</p><p>"What do you want ?" Lily ground out hatefully. She had already sent an alarm to the Dark Lord through her mark so now was to stall him.</p><p>"I want the child. He will be the salvation of the wizarding world." The crazed figure pushed his wand deeper into Jame's neck. You could see the glow of his eyes dancing around the room in a frantic motion. "Where is he?"</p><p>Trying to save her child, Lily glared harsher and said, "We left him at the Malfoy's. We wanted a night to ourselves." Lily saw James' eyes go to her then back to the figure. 6 more minutes. Then the Dark Lord would be here to save them.</p><p>"Why would you do that?!" the stranger yelled. "I need him, only he can vanquish you-know-who! He said he would be here. He <em>promised</em> he would be here. He needs to be here." Lilys' eyes widened. 2 more minutes. Then it hit her. This man really wanted to steal her child. Lily felt the rage build inside of her.</p><p>The man saw this and smiled, goading her to snap. And she did. He cackled, shooting off a curse at James, and one at her. Before Lily could realize what had happened, a line of blood bloomed across Jame's neck. Lily cried out and felt a diffindo hit her square in the chest, going from shoulder to hip. She gasped as she and James hit the floor at the same time. She felt her life fading, getting cold and tired. The last thing she saw was the lifeless eyes of her husband as she faded into the darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the beginning of my first multichaptered fic that I'm putting out! I hope you all enjoy. I've wanted to write a story like this for a while. So here it is! Feel free to give kudos or comments if you feel like! It would greatly appreciated. I'll always answer any question I get. So if you have any, I'm happy to answer.</p><p>I'm unsure of my posting schedule for right now, however I can guarantee at least one chapter each week.</p><p>Thank you all for reading! Peace and Prosperity my dudes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer// I do not own the Harry Potter characters. That belongs to J. K. Rowling, no matter how little she deserves it. The storyline is of my own imagination.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The Dark Lord apparated with 10 of his best trained to respond to an SOS sent by Lily. She rarely used this form of alerts, preferring to use Patronus, so he was a little worried. </p><p>When he landed, he couldn't believe what he saw. The upper portion of the house collapsed onto itself. He softly gasped and signaled for the 10 to remain put while he investigated the destruction. </p><p>He quietly moved closer to the door, eyes, and wand swiveling, searching for danger. As he moved closer, he could smell the unmistakable metallic scent of blood. He walked a little faster, hoping he hadn't been too late. </p><p>Unfortunately, Lady Luck had abandoned them this night. </p><p>Marvolo was too late. He couldn't get there in time. Two of his inner circle was gone, just like that. They were too young, gone too soon. They could've done so much more. There went so much potential. Wasted. </p><p>Marvolo walked into the house to see two of his inner circle, laying in puddles of blood. James, with a slashed neck, and Lily, with a wound from shoulder to hip. They did not deserve this. They just had their first child- Hadrian! </p><p>How could Marvolo forget him! Marvolo rushed to walk upstairs only to see it collapsed. He gasped in shock. Their house should've been strong enough to not collapse. Marvolo tried to see if the rest was collapsed in. As far as he could see into the hallway was completely caved in. He scanned for a magical signature, desperately trying to deny what he thought. He was just a kid. There was nothing. No signature. No Life. Little Hadrian was gone, now with his parents. </p><p>He heard chuckling behind him and turned to see Dumbledore standing in the door frame. </p><p>"Really is a pity. The death really meant nothing. Not even their child survived. He would've been such a good soldier." Dumbledore said with a fake twinkle in his eye. Marvolo growled deep in his throat. </p><p>"I would've never let you lay your spindly fingers on him. He may be gone, but now he will never know your manipulative ways. He's with his parents now." Dumbledore lost his twinkle and glared at Marvolo. </p><p>"For the greater good, my boy. Always for the greater good." Dumbledore said as he disapparated away. Marvolo glared where Dumble used to stand and shed one tear. He would mourn, but he also had a war to win. He summoned some of the outer circle and ordered them to prepare James and Lily for burial. He deemed it unsafe to delve into the upstairs, so he ordered them to leave the upstairs. Within 15 minutes, James and Lily were being prepared for a dark wizard burial. </p><p>==<strong>Time Skip</strong>==</p><p>They were buried the next day. His entire army showed, in their formal robes. They all loved James and Lily. Hadrian was well-loved by all those in attendance. They could not believe they all were just gone like that. No one had seen the bodies. They just assumed Hadrian was in the casket with his parents. </p><p>Everyone in the Inner Circle sobbed. The Potter's were like family, and they were murdered. They unanimously decided, unspoken, that whoever did this would suffer a long and painful death. </p><p>They were buried in a beautiful cemetery with all of the others lost to the war. </p><p>==<strong>Time Skip==</strong></p><p>Dumbledore sat in his office in Hogwarts, stroking his beard. Such a waste. The Potters were supposed to have been his pawns. He had planned on James being controllable, and Lily being submissive. He underestimated their dark leans. </p><p>He was even more anguished by the death of their brat. He was supposed to be the light side's savior. Dumbledore had wanted to train him up into a soldier. A weak, obedient soldier. </p><p>Now he had to rely on the Longbottom kid. His magical core was much less powerful. It would have to do. It was time to convince Frank and Alice to let him train Neville. This ought to be fun. </p><p>==<strong>Time Skip==</strong></p><p>Marvolo had not meant to completely ignore the upstairs. He was planning on going back up there to find little Hadrian and bury him with his parents. However, the pace of the war had suddenly picked up, and he was a Dark Lord. He had so many things on his mind, he completely forgot. </p><p>Marvolo had concluded that Hadrian died in the collapse. He was wrong. Hadrian was there. In the house. Alone. </p><p>His magical core was drained from keeping his room from collapsing down on him. This made his magical signature undetectable. He passed out afterward so he couldn't cry out for anyone. When he woke up, the house had been taped off and vacated. He cried to no one. For 3 days, he cried. Sitting in his own filth, screaming to whoever would listen, but there was no one there. Hadrian was at the end of his light, screaming turned to whimpers. Until one day, someone came. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, Kudos and comment are appreciated, but not required. I'll be posting at least once a week. See you next chapter!</p><p>Thank you all for reading! Peace and Prosperity my dudes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fenrir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fenir joins the story! Then you get more information on this universes' Potters!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fenrir was so done. Another of his omegas had accidentally let a prisoner go. She had taken advantage of one of the newer pack member's sympathy and got untied, blitzed the poor thing, and ran.</p><p>He thought back to when he heard the howls of the patrol. He had jumped out of bed and threw on pants and sprinted to the betas. Hearing that one of their newest omegas got hurt set his blood to a boil. After commanding the healer to check on her and make sure she was okay, he turned to his best warriors and nodded. They smiled maliciously and shifted and took off at breakneck speed. </p><p>Feeling the wind rush through his pelt, he chased the light spy he found earlier that day. She wasn't getting away today. Slowly he gained on her until he was sure she could feel his breath against her neck. She growled in determination and got a little faster. Unfortunately, not enough. </p><p>He lunged and caught her shoulder in his jaws. Feeling blood rush into his mouth, with its unmistakable iron taste, he grinned in victory, shaking her once when she tried to struggle. She cried out and went limp, trying to reduce the pain. Once he was sure one of his betas had a hold of her, he released his bite and shifted back into a human. He squatted in front of her and wiped his blood-covered mouth off on his arm. He then rubbed that onto his jeans. He smiled cruelly and chuckled when she gritted her teeth. </p><p>"That was almost perfect. A couple more miles and you would've found the village. You were almost free. Guess you're just weak." Fenrir chuckled softly. She was panting for breath while Fenrir had barely broken a sweat. "You humans, wizard or not, always are."</p><p>He nodded in thanks to the betas, made a shooing motion and, his two of his betas dragged her off. She kept screaming curses until the shorter beta got angry and hit her in the back of the neck. Her head lolled forward and, they all sighed in relief. Their ears were always super sensitive, and her high pitched voice didn't help. Fenrir stood up and stretched. He always hated those kinds of wake up calls. Always gave him backaches. He breathed in the scents of wet grass, various animals, spilled blood, rivers- </p><p>Spilled blood? He inhaled again, thinking it may have just been the spy he caught. However, it wasn't. It was on the edge of the village he had mentioned. He signaled for 2 betas to follow him, and he ran to the town. He hadn't remembered hearing about gruesome villager deaths in any recent times. As he got closer, he smelt that the blood there was around 3 days old. Now he was more worried. He definitely would've heard about it then. <br/>
 <br/>
When he got within sight of where the smell was coming from, he saw a two-story house, well it used to be. Now, the second level had collapsed into itself. Fenrir motioned for his betas to follow him as he walked around to the front door. He slowly walked around the house, seeing a plastic playground and other childish toys scattered around the backyard. So it was a family. Fenrir nodded his head in a quick prayer of rest before moving forward to the front door. There he saw 2 separate, older blood pools. Based on the amount, he'd assume it was the mother and father. He kneeled down and prayed, hoping the parents passed peacefully. </p><p>As his betas gave him a moment of silence, he heard it. Barely there, but still there. A tiny, weak heartbeat. No... There's no way. They wouldn't have left a child here but moved the parents. The betas saw his head perk up and looked on in curiosity.</p><p> Fenrir quickly stood up and walked toward the stairs to help the heartbeat and saw that it had collapsed. With inhuman strength, he started to tear the rubble apart. </p><p>His betas watched on in curiosity. They knew better than to interrupt whatever was going on in their alphas head. It would be better to wait at the main entrance for him. </p><p>The betas decided to check out the rest of the house. They saw family pictures, kid crafts, and what looked like magical items. They looked closely at the pictures. They saw a white woman with orange hair, tied up in a messy bun, next to a man with darker skin and tightly curled hair. The man was holding a baby with his skin complexion, a little lighter, and the cutest patch of curly hair. The picture was charmed to move, and you could see the man making to baby laugh while the woman watched with love in her eyes. </p><p>This family did not deserve this. Both betas kneeled for a couple seconds, to pray for the family to now be resting together peacefully. </p><p>Finally, Fenrir found a hole big enough for his wolf form to fit through. Quickly, he shifted and army-crawled to where the heartbeat was. Some of the paths got tighter then he could really fit through, but he wormed his way to where the destruction was almost nonexistent.  </p><p>Fenrir heard little pants accompanied with whimpers and quickly moved over to the crib and saw the cutest thing he had seen in a very long time. A tiny, malnourished baby slept there in a dirty blue and green onesie, desperately clutching to what looked like three plushies, a wolf, stag, and snake. Fenrir scrunched his nose at the smell this small creature gave off. He must have been sitting here since his parents had passed.</p><p>Fenrir growled at the people that left this little baby to die a painful death. That was enough to stir the small one from its restless sleep. Huge, green eyes gazed at Fenrir and slowly filled with tears. Two small, trusting arms reached for Fenrir without fear. He picked up the skinny child and, he immediately snuggled into the large man's chest.</p><p>Fenrir decided then and there that this little one would be raised as his child. He would never let him suffer another day in his life. He held the baby closer to his chest and started to look for what a baby would need. </p><p> </p><p>==<strong>Time Skip==</strong></p><p>The Potters were a match made in heaven. James Potter, a pure-blood, Lily Evens, a muggle-born.</p><p>While James would later say he fell in love at first glance, Lily really disliked James at first. Both were sorted to Gryffindor, and were constantly having little childish spats. They were both model students, despite James being quite the prankster. They graduated Class of '78.</p><p>James and Lily both went on to fight for the Dark Lord in the war and quickly rose in the ranks. Both became very trusted by their Lord. They were known as Prongs and Flower. They were the first responders to emergency calls from lower level Death Eaters. They wanted to help create a good world for their son, Hadrain James Potter.</p><p>Their son, born July 31st, became the light of their lives. Most who met little Hadrain, affectionately known as Harry, fell in love with his adorable smile and curly tufts of hair. Today we recognize the tragedy of losing 3 of the brightest lights in this dark chasm of what life is becoming. </p><p>May Merlin protect them as they pass into the light. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank all of you for your lovely comments and so many of you leaving kudos. It means the world to me! If you have any questions, statements, or concerns, I'll reply as soon as I can! Feel free to leave comments or kudos, however neither are required!</p><p>I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter! Peace and Prosperity, my dudes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fenrir learns who this kid is and realizes if anything happened to him, he'd kill everyone then himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fenrir walked around the dirty room, looking for things a baby would need when it hit him that he had no idea what a human baby would need. He felt his ears burn in embarrassment. He called to his betas and, when they responded, he told them to go back and get one of the mothers of the pack. Responding with an affirmative, they took off. </p><p>Fenrir walked around the room, softly rocking the baby. The baby just stared at him until Fenrir heard his tiny stomach rumble. His eyes widened and, it hit him, this kid had not eaten in a while. He carefully strapped the small baby to his front with some fabric from the closet. He shifted to a wolf and checked to make sure the baby was still secure. </p><p>After affirming he was, he carefully crawled back out and down the stairs. He got to the kitchen, shifting back as he did. He scavenged around until he found bottles, milk, and cereal if the kid wanted it. He started to prepare the bottle and milk. </p><p>The baby seemed to realize what was being made and started to whine in hunger. He was mainly worthless when it came to baby stuff, but he remembered the pack omegas feeding pups well enough to do it himself. He put the top of the bottle against the tyke's lips. He really needed to find out his name. The kid immediately latched onto the bottle and quickly drank it. </p><p>Fenrir was in the middle of preparing another bottle when that one dropped to the floor and, the baby laughed at the noise it made. Fenrir smirked and felt the baby moving around and whining uncomfortably. </p><p>Fenrir stopped making the bottle to lift up the baby and smelt the worst smell ever. Immediately, he held the baby away from him and ran to find a bathroom. He found one and quickly undressed the baby and cleaned off his bottom as well as he could. He saw the baby had horrible rashes and almost burns where his diaper was. He sneered at the abuse this adorable baby had suffered. </p><p>He looked underneath the sink and found diapers, rash cream, and wipes. Silently thanking the parents of this angel for being so damn intelligent, he carefully applied the cream and put a diaper on the tyke. He threw the onesie out and walked around with a diapered kid tied to his chest. </p><p>He gave the baby pieces of cereal as he walked back upstairs, shifting back and forth. He looked through the closet and grabbed all the clothes there and, put them into a bag. He grabbed a random onesie that seemed to be a fitting size and put it on the tyke. It was a thin, light blue onesie and, he put soft shorts on the kid. </p><p>Said kid absent-mindedly chewed on the cereal while staring up at Fenrir like he was a god. Fenrir gulped and picked him up. He looked back over at the crib and, the kid looked over and whined out, making grabby hands toward it. Fenrir walked over and, the kid went to pick up the 3 stuffed animals, but Fenrir pushed his hand away softly. </p><p>“Those need to be washed first, kid," Fenrir said softly. His bottom lip stuck out and he turned with a huff. Fenrir chuckled softly and grabbed the disgusting toys, putting them into a bag. He went back down and found the washer and dryer. He started the toys to get clean while softly humming a lullaby he heard as a kid. </p><p>He felt the child’s head drop into his chest when he went to start the song over. Fenrir smiled and walked over to the fireplace mantle and picked up a picture frame of the baby with his parents at the hospital. He admired the family for a couple seconds before he took the back of the picture frame off, wondering if they wrote the date and name of the tyke on the back of the picture. He knew some families did, but others didn't. He huffed in victory when he saw writing. </p><p>“<em>The Birth of Hadrian… July 31st, 1980,</em>” laid there in feminine, curled writing. Fenrir looked down at the kid drooling on his chest.</p><p>“Well, hello little Hadrian.” Fenrir softly ran his fingers over Hadrian’s hair. Hadrian leaned up into the touch and sighed out happily. Fenrir’s smile grew to threaten to split his face. </p><p>Fenrir moved back to the laundry room to move the three stuffed animals from the washer into the dryer. He was still smiling by the time he walked back out to the living room. He gently placed his lips on the kid's forehead and just rocked them both back and forth, feeling happier then he had ever felt. </p><p>Fenrir never wanted children. He was too busy being an alpha. Too busy training, being an ambassador, fighting in the war, and growing his pack, kids seemed impossible. However, he felt the most intense urge that he had to protect this kid. No one would ever hurt him. </p><p>He stopped his train of thought as he heard several heartbeats getting closer to the house. He knew it was his betas and some of the pack moms. He moved to the recliner in the living room, finally getting comfortable when the door opened. </p><p>The two betas and it seemed three pack moms walked in. He signaled them to be quiet as he told them to go upstairs and get everything a 15-month-old baby would need. They all nodded quickly and hurried upstairs. </p><p>While they did that, Fenrir walked to the dryer and got out the three precious stuffed animals that the kid seemed to treasure. He put them into the bag of clothes he already had packed and handed it to one of his betas. </p><p>Within 30 minutes, the pack moms were back down with several bags of things. Fenrir nodded and said that they would be leaving. One of the newer pack moms walked forward to take little Hadrian from his sling. Fenrir bared his teeth in warning. Her eyes widened but, she bared her neck and backed off. He huffed and started a light jog back to the camp. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There we go! This chapter took longer, but I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted the love Fen started to feel for Harry to be really noticeable. As always please let me know your thoughts about it. Also please let me know the best time to post chapters! I want people to be able to enjoy when they have the most time. </p><p>Also thank each and every one of you guys! You've honestly made my year. I love reading and responding to your comments. Seeing all the kudos made me cry. I didn't even expect to get 3 hits. That's beside the point.</p><p>I love all of you and I am always available to talk to any of you!! I'll reply the soonest I can. </p><p>Thank you all for reading!! Peace and Prosperity my dudes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fenrir takes Hadrian back to the pack and you see some cute Fenrir and Hadrian bonding.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So Sorry for the long wait! I had to help prepare for a cousin's wedding! I hope this was up to expectations. Anyways enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A while later, they had arrived back at the entrance to the sanctuary. To the untrained eye, it would just look like an ordinary cave. When you walked in, it became a godly maze that prevents all but wolves in the pack from finding the main living areas. </p><p>The maze itself took longer to get through then the jog back to the opening. It was made that way so everyone else would die within the maze before being able to deliver mapped out areas. Plus, there were always at least 4 warriors patrolling the nearby tunnels for intruders. </p><p>When the group got to the exit, they walked out into their paradise. It was a mountain but, like it had been hollowed out and cut off the top third. In simpler terms, it was a chunk of forest surrounded by sturdy, thick stone walls. Dens were lining the edges of the paradise. A freshwater river ran through the center and out the sides. </p><p>In the exact center, there was a big fire pit for cooking the meat for the mortal mates that occasionally came through, and for having bonfires. Plus, a campfire was a comfortable place for pack meetings. Accompanying the fire pit was a stripped log taller than most trees. </p><p>Right now, the escaped prisoner was tied up, threatening any who would listen. Her threats fell on deaf ears as most of the pack already heard what she had done to the poor omega. Other then her shrill voice, everything seemed to be going well. </p><p>The younger pups were in class right now. Those who wanted to be warriors were being trained. Those who were fit for other future positions were being taught by the retired ones. It was a calm that Fenrir loved watching. </p><p>He knew the second he passed the security barrier, he and the group would be bombarded with questions. The pup tied to his chest had awoken when they got halfway through the maze and was currently sucking on his thumb with one hand and holding onto the older man's finger with the other. He sighed and put on his alpha face and passed the border.</p><p> Like he called their names, all heads snapped to him and, they all rushed over to him since they had not yet seen the child strapped to his chest. He was greeted with happy yips and being brushed up against. He heard a soft whine from Hadrian and let out a growl. Almost everyone immediately backed off except for the littlest ones that had not grasped that he wanted space. He smiled a fraction and knelt down to rub his hand across their furry flanks and scratch behind their ears.  He softly pushed them away and softly growled at them. They panted happily and ran back to their respective teacher.  Fenrir stood back to his impressive height and cleared his throat. </p><p>He looked out onto his pack of 25 adult wolves. There were another 15 patrolling around and through their home. 30 pups under 18 years old and 5 elders were the most treasured. They were not nearly as big as the packs in Russia or Serbia, but they were the biggest in the UK. Fenrir was proud of each and every one of them. </p><p>He started, “When five of the pack’s finest warriors and I chased and captured the runaway, I was able to detect the scent of blood coming from the edges of the town nearby. While I sent three warriors back with the prisoner, two betas came with me to the house,” </p><p>“There we found a house in ruins, with evidence of two deaths. Then I heard a faint child heartbeat from upstairs. I proceeded to find a child upstairs. After investigating I found that the toddler's name was Hadrian,”</p><p> Fenrir made the last-minute decision to not say the child’s last name. He would let the kid decide when he was at least 7 years old whether he wanted to keep that name or take Fenrir’s. It would do no good to tell the pack, then change it in a couple years. </p><p>“I am taking Hadrian in as my heir. You will show him the same respect you show me if not more. If anyone has a problem with that, all I ask is you not be incredibly dull, and gossip behind my back. Say it to my face and, we can deal with it privately, or else we can deal with it publicly. It’s your choice.”</p><p>Most of the pack nodded respectfully, though there were a few angry faces from a few older teenagers who had asked to be his trainee and heir. He snarled in their direction, and they dropped their heads respectfully. He nodded and walked over to his den, gesturing for the people who accompanied him to follow. </p><p>He walked in and sat on the furs on his floor. Then he told the moms to put the bags against the wall and join him on the floor. He took Hadrian out of his sling and sat him on the furs. Without asking, one of the older moms handed him the three stuffed animals. </p><p>Hadrian gasped happily and hugged them with his small arms as tightly as he could. Fenrir chuckled and smiled while smoothing over his soft coily hair. Hadrian looked back and forth between Fenrir and his stuffed animals as if to say ‘Look!’ Fenrir smiled and nodded.</p><p>“I know bud! Look what you got.” Fenrir tried to say in the softest voice he could muster. Hadrian smiled brightly and went to play with them quietly. Fenrir felt his chest hurt in admiration. He thinks this is the best decision he has ever made. <br/>He turned back to paying attention to the other in the room. The moms had happy smiles on their faces and, the warriors had a shocked on their faces. They were remembering how only hours ago, Fenrir had someone's shoulder in his jaws and threw her around. </p><p>Fenrir felt his face flush slightly before he cleared his throat in embarrassment. “I just want to privately thank each of you for diligently doing your duties in aiding me in rescuing little Hadrian. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.” </p><p>Those in the room smiled and nodded in acceptance. They continued to go over what happened in more detail and made a few minutes of small talk before Hadrian let out a big yawn. Immediately, Fenrir made motions for the pack members to leave and, they all complied with a smile. </p><p>Fenrir laid Hadrian down with a bottle of milk from the ice cooler, then covered him with a thinner coyote fur quilt. Hadrian snuggled in and softly suckled on the bottle, slowly falling asleep. Fenrir smiled softly and laid down next to Hadrian, falling into a light sleep. </p><p>==<em>Time Skip</em>==</p><p>Dumbledore and Voldemort stood facing each other with wands drawn, curses, and spells on the tips of their tongues. Faces still as stone, both looked back on the choices of the past. </p><p>Dumbledore considered every choice, abandoning Tom Riddle, ignoring so many abused kids, building up his forces through whatever means necessary. In his eyes, everything he had done was for the greater good. All for the perfect outcome for his side, which he got. It was all entirely necessary. </p><p>Marvolo thought back on his choices, and he only had one thought. He wishes he could save the lives he’s lost. The Lestranges, countless soldiers who had sworn loyalty, and most recently, the Potters. They deserved it the least. If he could change the past, he would in a second. However, the only thing he can do right now is avenging them. </p><p>Both returned to the present and yelled out spells at the same second. </p><p>One fell. </p><p>One walked away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore left the battle scene whole, Marvolo left as a wraith ending up in Albania. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There we go! I hoped you enjoyed! As always, feel free to comment or leave kudos! This chapter took longer then others, probably cause its longer. </p><p>Also, I have a question for all of you. Should Fenrir make Hadrian a werewolf now or later before Hogwarts age. He will be a werewolf. I just don't know when. I have ideas for both ways. Let me know your opinions! </p><p>Anyways, Peace and Prosperity, my dudes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sirius and Remus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hadrian gets hurt and what happened to Sirius ad Remus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go! I apologize for the wait! My old computer charger broke right as i went to write. I got a new one though, which is good! This chapter pulls at the heart strings so... Have fun! </p><p>This chapter does have a trigger warning. Torture and blood loss. If that is not your thing there will be an * before and after these parts. Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Fenrir was dreaming of sunbathing as a wolf with a smaller pup tucked into his chest when he heard a shrill cry. He lurched forward and saw little Hadrian twisting and turning in his sleep. He quickly picked him up, got out of the furs, and bounced Hadrian as he walked over to the cooler. </p><p>He pulled out a bottle and quickly put the nib into Hadrian's mouth. The kid slowly woke up and quickly drank about half the bottle, while Fenrir grabbed the Cheerios and yogurt bites. HE poured some out onto the furs and sat Hadrian down with a refilled bottle of milk. </p><p>Hadrian took his chubby fist and grabbed two or three cheerios and put them into his mouth. He smiled happily and looked up to show Fenrir he was actually eating. He smiled and ruffled his little curls. </p><p>After Hadrian finished his Cheerios and yogurt drops, Fenrir walked out with Hadrian on his hip,  to the bonfire to see a couple boars that pack line patrol had caught, roasting. He grabbed a boar leg and some spare meat from the tear. Fenrir signaled for the others to begin eating. </p><p>He sighed happily and took a big bite. He chewed and fed Harry the spare pieces he had grabbed. Hadrian cooed curiously and chewed it up. He clapped happily and reached for more. Fenrir smiled in pride and gave him more. All the pack ate in silence, happy, and content.  </p><p>Fenrir finished first and got up, stretching, and holding Hadrian up in the sky. He set Hadrian down to walk with him. He crouched slightly to be able to hold Hadrian’s hand. He stumbled slightly but Hadrian was able to walk pretty well already. </p><p>They walked over to the small confluence in the sanctuary and stripped both of them down. He slowly walked into waist-deep water and held the kid against him. He whistled to a pack member and they threw him a bar of pack made soap. He got some suds on his hands and scrubbed it into Hadrian and his hair. Hadrian giggled at the bubbles in the water around him. He quickly scrubbed both of their bodies and rinsed it off. </p><p>He slowly climbed out of the water and a pack member was there with two towels. He nodded his thanks and dried off them both. He wrapped his towel around his waist and Hadrian’s around his shoulders, overlapping. He carried him to the cave and grabbed a pair of underwear and jeans for him and a diaper with a light green onesie and cargo shorts for Hadrian. </p><p>He dressed them both then grabbed a fur and Hadrian's toy bag, including the precious three, and took it outside. He laid it on the grass a bit of a way outside his cave and laid out Hadrian's stuff. They both sat on the shaded fur for about 30 minutes before someone decided to start trouble. </p><p>Alfie, one of the teenage pups who had been in the running to be his protege, walked up to Hadrian and hit him on the head harshly. Immediately Hadrian screamed in pain, not used to rough hits like that. Fenrir jumped up, shifted, and tackled him. Alfie’s skin went ghostly white as he showed his neck in submission and whimpered in fear. Fenrir growled dangerously close to his jugular vein in his neck in warning. He shifted back and stood over Alfie’s quivering form, </p><p>“Take him to the chamber. No one gets to see or talk to him until I do. Am I understood?” Fenrir growled softly. A chorus of ‘Yes Alpha’ rang through the sanctuary as two warriors came forward to grab Alfie and dragged him off, with him screaming and growling. Fenrir was thrown out his angry stupor with a shrill cry. He turned around and saw his little Hadrian with tears and snot running down his face. He was crying and screaming as loud as he could. </p><p>Fenrir quickly ran over and picked up Hadrian and held him up to his chest, shushing him and went to place his hand on Hadrian’s neck. Hadrian only screamed louder. When Fenrir pulled his hand back, he saw the iconic red staining his hand. He looked down at Hadrian's neck and saw three deep slashes. That stupid kid hurt him. His breath caught in his throat when he saw that it was still bleeding pretty heavily. He whimpered in fear and turned to his pack. </p><p>“Get a healer! Now!!” Fenrir yelled, panicking. One of the members, Wren, had some previous medical training in the muggle world. She quietly asked permission to take Hadrian. Fenrir handed him over quickly and stood up to follow. He ran after Wren to the medical cave until someone held him back outside. He stared on as Wren and her team of interns closed the curtains as they started to work on his precious pup. </p><p>==<strong><em>Time Skip</em></strong>==</p><p>The fateful night of the deaths of the Potters, Marvolo arrived with a team with Death Eaters. On that team was the son of Walburga and Orion Black. The prized child and current lord of the Black house. He was shaking with nerves as he walked up to the house of his best friends and godchild, hoping he was there in enough time. </p><p>He walked in to see his best friends, lying in their own blood. He choked back a sob and investigated what had happened, through the tears. He saw the slashes and immediately knew who had done it. </p><p>“Tom. Tom. I know who did it.” Sirius tried to tell Marvolo. He looked to his lord but was just waved off. “Tom!” </p><p>“Sirius, shut up. Now.” Sirius looked at Tom with betrayal on his face. Sirius grit his teeth and turned away. </p><p>He turned and walked out of the house with the wind billowing around him in anger. He would make sure he paid. </p><p>Sirius arrived at the other member of the marauders, Remus’ house. It was really early, but he banged on the door. A few minutes later, Remus, wearing pajamas, opened the door with sleep-heavy eyes. </p><p>“Sirius? It's four in the morning? What’s up?” Remus asked, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>“James, Lily, and Harry are dead,” Sirius said in an even, emotionless voice. Remus stood there, all exhaustion and sleep leaving his body. </p><p>“Wha-what do you mean? They can’t be dead! I just saw Lily and James at the meeting 8 hours ago!” Remus looked at Sirius pleadingly. </p><p>“I just left their house after seeing their dead bodies! They’re gone…” Sirius yelled through tears, sobs, and gasps. Remus came forward and grabbed him in a tight hug, silently crying his own tears. </p><p>“Even Harry?” Remus whispered softly. </p><p>Sirius nodded into his chest, and let out another heartbreaking sob. He and Remus cried on his front porch until the sun started to rise. </p><p>Sirius wiped his face off clumsily and stood up. “I gotta go. I gotta do something…” Sirius sounded like a robot on autopilot. He stood and left Remus there before he could say anything, staring at his retreating back. </p><p>Sirius stood there, in front of the rundown house that belonged to the one and only Peter Pettigrew. He watched and waited to see Peter walking around the house. It was around 12 in the afternoon when he saw the shadows start to move around. He smirked cruelly and walked up to the door. </p><p>He blew the door off its hinges and cast Incarcerous on him before he could grab his wand or even react. He growled and tied up Peter to a chair. Peter started to stutter trying to explain himself, but Sirius only chuckled and cast a spell to keep him from shifting to his rat form. He chuckled cruelly and took out the switchblade he got from James in the 7th year. This would be fun. </p><p>“Why Peter? We gave you friends and support! Then you decide that you’re, what, too good, better, or just unhelpable? What changed?”</p><p>Suddenly, Peter gained a crazed look in his eyes. “You all went dark! Betrayed Professor Dumbledore, like you were better than him. How dare you! After all he did for you guys! The Potters deserved every drop of blood I pulled from their dark, tainted bodies! The only good thing they did was birth the future savior of the wizarding world! He will save us all!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>***</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sirius, in a fit of rage, cut off two of Peter’s fingers. Hearing Peter’s screams, Sirius cut off the remainder of his fingers, one by one. Then, he moved onto his toes, then ears. Finally, he made shallow yet painful cuts all over Peter’s body and hung him from a rafter, to let him slowly bleed out. </p><p>Quickly growing bored of the squealing from the rat, he made a sudden slash with his wand, splitting his throat and heard him choke on his blood before going silent. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sirius walked out of the house covered in sweat and blood. No one would ever be hurt by Peter Pettigrew ever again. </p><p>Filled with a sadness that was almost drowning, he shifted into Padfoot and stumbled into the woods around Peter’s house before breaking into a run. He wasn’t seen again for almost 9 years. </p><p>==<strong><em>Time Skip</em></strong>==</p><p>Remus watched Sirius’ back until he disappeared into the horizon. This wasn’t right, he had to do something. However, after years of therapy, he had to take care of himself before anyone else. He couldn’t help anyone if he was hurting. He went back inside and passed out on his couch. </p><p>He woke up and got dressed, and ran out of the house. He followed Sirius’ scent to Peter’s house. What? Why would he come to Peter’s house? He opened the door and saw the carnage left in the wake of Sirius. How could he do this? There has to be a reason. Has to be. Sirius would never do that for no reason. </p><p>He went out of the house and found where Sirius entered the woods. Remus shifted into his werewolf form, it looked a little sickly, patchy fur, underweight, and beady eyes. However, it was enough to find Sirius, so he ran off into the woods, following Sirius’ fading scent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There we go! Please don't hate me for this! I got an idea from a commenter @ProvidenceDiscord, so I'm gonna go with their genius idea. I hope you all really enjoyed! </p><p>Also Pettigrew, am I right!? Holy crap! :D</p><p>Thank you all so much for reading! Peace and Prosperity my dudes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Painful Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happened with Hadrian, Remus is found, Sirius finds a home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter. This is a little sad, but there's some happy ending to this chapter. If anything confuses you, let me know. I hate being confused as I read, so I want to be able to make my word vomit readable to everyone. </p>
<p>Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pack had never seen Fenrir like this before. He had been worried before but not to this extent. He had been pacing for the last three hours. The spot he had been pacing on had been flattened into the dirt, and Fenrir showed no signs of stopping soon. </p>
<p>All he could think of is Hadrian, his pup. He’d barely had him for 24 hours. Maybe he really wasn’t fit to be an alpha. He was weak enough to let a pup get hurt, how could he take care of an entire pack. The words ‘You’re weak’, repeated over and over in his head like a sick mantra, sounding dangerously close to his father’s voice. </p>
<p>These thoughts stopped when an elder walked out from behind the fur curtains. He hurried over to her and waited impatiently for the news. She averted her gaze in shame and pain. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry alpha. We did what we could. As he is right now, he will remain in a coma. If he does wake up he would be paralyzed.” She let out a soft sob. She hadn’t yet interacted with the young prince, but she saw the effect the kid had on Fenrir. He had smiled genuinely for the first time in a while. </p>
<p>Fenrir just stared in shock, with glossy eyes. No, this couldn’t be the end. He had to do something. Suddenly he had an idea. </p>
<p>“Would the blessing heal him?” He said in a serious tone. </p>
<p>“Well yes, but you’d have to wait till the next moon.” She said with shock in her voice. This would be the youngest turned wolf Fenrir ever sired. “Though you have to remember, there is a chance he won’t survive the first moon.” </p>
<p>“I have to do something! I can’t let my son die!” Fenrir felt his cheeks wet. He touched his face and found he was crying. He hadn’t cried since… He hadn’t cried in a long time. He turned his back to the pack to collect himself. The pack just stood by in shock. Their alpha never cried in front of them before. Fenrir turned back and there was barely any indicator he had cried at all. </p>
<p>“Hadrian will be fine. I will turn him and he will be fine.” Fenrir said resolutely and walked to the chambers. He had a traitor to deal with. </p>
<p>He stepped into the dungeons and turned to the cells lining the wall. The cells closer to the door were in worse shape than those further back. In the closest cell was an 18-year-old wolf. He sat curled in the corner. Fenrir growled in anger and that got Alfie’s attention. His head snapped up before fully bearing his throat and stomach to Fenrir. Fenrir growled louder and grabbed the metal chair and dragged it to in front of the cell. Alfie flinched with each noise, whimpering and sniffling. Fenrir sneered and sat down. </p>
<p>“Look at me.” No response from him. “Look at me now.” Again there was no response. “You will look at me or I will use your intestines as streamers.” Alfie cringed and looked at Fenrir. </p>
<p>“Alpha, please! I’m so sorry! It was just a joke! Forgive me!” Alfie tried to plead and beg, but it just made Fenrir angrier. </p>
<p>“A joke!? My son, your prince, is in a coma! If he woke up he would be paralyzed. The only choice is to bless him and he may not even survive. He’s barely a toddler. What the hell were you thinking?” Fenrir was so angry he could feel the metal chair under his fingers bending in his grasp. </p>
<p>“He was taking my spot…” Alfie tried to reason. Fenrir was genuinely shocked. </p>
<p>“Your spot? There are three other wolves under my training. You may have persistence and determination, but you use them for the completely wrong reasons. You were my last choice for the next alpha. The only reason I chose you to train was that the elders recommended I take four to train and slowly eliminate until one was left. You were going to be gone by next moon.” Fenrir felt like chuckling in his face but that would be childish. Instead, he watched the emotions flicker across Alfie’s face. Shock, anger, shame, and regret all flashed, one after another until he settled on fear. </p>
<p>“What is my punishment, Alpha?” He whispered quietly. </p>
<p>Fenrir thought for a second. He knew Alfie regretted his decision. However, he needed to set an example. He smirked as he settled on a punishment. Nobody would ever dare hurt Hadrian again. </p>
<p>“Your punishment will come in parts. I will tell you the next after you finish the first, and so on. Your first punishment will be the pole for 3 days. Only water and stomach contents for that time. If I hear one complaint, you’ll get an extra day. Everyone will report back to me. Understood?” </p>
<p>Alfie’s eyes got large then shut in a grimace. “Yes Alpha,” he said respectfully. No one except the worst prisoners had to eat stomach contents. Alfie assumed he was to Fenrir. </p>
<p>Fenrir nodded, put the chair back, and left the dungeons. He could still feel his anger, worry, and fear under his skin. He snapped his fingers to his warriors and two immediately jogged over to his flank. He had to run, hunt, do something. Immediately, he shifted and nodded to his beta. </p>
<p>He ran through the maze as quickly as possible, ready to clear his mind so he could visit his pup. He took off in the opposite direction of the village and ran until he could smell something sick. He looked to his warriors and they were already going around to cut off the creature if it tried to flee. Fenrir stalked forward, getting ready to pounce until he saw the creature’s face. </p>
<p>It was a wolf. Not only a wolf but a werewolf. This werewolf had obviously taken the wolfsbane potion. He was skin and bones, with his fur falling out and patchy. It was a sad sight. He stopped his warriors and told them to help him pick the werewolf up. They carried him quickly back to the sanctuary. They handed him off to the medical apprentices since the healers were working on Hadrian. After 30 minutes, the wolf’s eyes opened and chaos broke loose. </p>
<p>==<em><strong>Time Skip</strong></em>==</p>
<p>Remus was at the end of his rope. He had lost Sirius’ scent almost 24 hours ago. He was lost in the middle of the woods in England. He was tired, sad, and ultimately tired. He was tired of chasing, running, and crying. </p>
<p>He just wanted it to be over. </p>
<p>Remus tripped over a root and didn’t even try to get up. He deserved to die. He was a failure. A freak. He finally gave into the darkness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Death was darker than most people portrayed it to be. Remus thought he’d at least see a light, but there was nothing. </p>
<p>Until Remus heard it. A slight sound. A whisper. Until the whispers became louder and louder. Then it hit Remus. </p>
<p>He wasn't dead. He started to regain feeling starting in his toes, up to his legs, then his fingers and arms. As soon as he could, his eyes shot open and immediately jumped up and ran into a corner. He huddled up and bared his teeth. </p>
<p>He had no idea what was going on, but he was going out how he wanted to. Nobody else gets to make that decision. </p>
<p>==<em><strong>Time Skip</strong></em>==</p>
<p>Sirius had been wandering for a while. He can’t even remember for how long. His paws ached. He could feel the wounds on the pads of his paws protesting in pain. </p>
<p>He looked up and tried to figure out where he was. He was on a road, in a forest. This was perfect. He laid on the edge of the road, behind a bush. Then he heard it. The sound of an oncoming car. </p>
<p>He waited until the car was close enough. He said a silent prayer to the Potters, asking for forgiveness, and walked out onto the road. The screech of brakes and headlights was all he knew until darkness. </p>
<p>Padfoot woke up to bright light and sterile smells. He whimpered in pain and looked down at his paws. They were covered in white fabric. He started to chew it off, not liking that feeling. </p>
<p>A human walked into the room and immediately tried to stop him. He bared his teeth at her and felt his chest rumble with a growl. The human held his hand out for Pads to sniff his hand. He did so hesitantly. He smelled of vanilla, coffee, and baked bread. He licked his hand a little. </p>
<p>The human smiled. He softly petted Pads head and Padfoot panted happily. He likes this boy. </p>
<p>More humans would occasionally come into the room and check him with poking and prodding. One day he got into the car with his boy and never had to go back to the sterile room. He would relax in the big house with the boy and play fetch and have fun just playing and relaxing with the boy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his emotional state in shatters, Sirius, the man, formed walls around his human consciousness. For all sakes and purposes, Padfoot will only be a dog and live a lavish life. He is not the man he was. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright! A lot of sadness in this chapter. But things will right themselves in time! Hadrian will be a very happy, healthy little boy! I hope all of you enjoyed reading!</p>
<p>I wanna say thank you to @hlharriss for commenting on all my chapters! It genuinely makes my week and I look forward to every comment you leave! </p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading. Peace and Prosperity my dudes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. White Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fenrir talks to Remus and we meet the pack healer. Then, we see things from Alfie's point-of-view. Finally, the white moon arrives and a decision is made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for the wait! School just started back up and it is the definition of stressful. Adapting to remote learning is a challenge, but I still want to make time for my story baby. If anything confuses you, let me know and I'll try my best to reiterate it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p>Fenrir motioned for all the others in the den to leave after moving the wolf to the cell. He didn’t want to scare this wolf any more than needed. He sat on the floor across from the wolf but refused to look at him. He knew from experience that staring at him would only make a wild werewolf feel cornered. </p><p>He was paying attention to the wolf, but his focus was on his pup. He kept replaying what happened to him and what he could’ve done to change that. He should’ve helped him and protected him better. He failed as a guardian and as an alpha. </p><p>He heard a shuffle and peeked over and saw Remus moving closer, his nose twitching in interest. Fenrir gave a sad chuckle and Remus took a small step closer to him. Fenrir cleared his throat. </p><p>“Guessing you won’t shift back for me? Just wanna know your name.” Fenrir smirked as the wolf bared his teeth and shook his head minutely. Fenrir nodded and looked back away from the wolf and started humming. He had repeated the song 2 times before he realized it was the lullaby he hummed to Hadrian just yesterday when he found him. </p><p>He heard the door to the cells open and a hello passed between the doctor and Alfie before he saw the little hunched form of Dr. Kira. She is an older Japanese woman who was one of the only non-shifter in the Sanctuary. She was the best healer in the magical realm, renowned for her almost zero losses. She was the head of St. Mungos until her husband was turned and found Fenrir. Her husband had died almost two years ago, but she stayed to help. </p><p>She walked up the cell door and opened it slowly. The new wolf jumped up from where he had finally laid down and growled at Kira. He had backed up into the farthest corner again and raised his hackles. She waved him off and went to kneel next to the new wolf. </p><p>His growling got louder and scarier until when Kira reached out to touch him. His fear reached its peak, and he nipped her hand hard enough to draw blood. Fenrir jumped up to punish him for hurting the sweet lady, but she turned her deadly glare onto him. He sat down quickly and turned away so she wouldn't see his cowed expression. </p><p>“Now pup. That was extremely rude and hurt me. I expected better manners. Now stop growling at me and let me check up on you. I’m just doing my job and if you won’t let me do it, then I’ll flick your nose so hard, you’ll wish you never left any marks on me.” </p><p>The wolf’s tail went between his legs more with each word, crouching further like he was being pushed down. He gently licked her hand until the blood disappeared. She smiled softly at him and started her routine check-up on him. Fenrir winced in sympathy, having been on the receiving end of too many of those kinds of lectures. </p><p>Dr. Kira finished up her routine check-up and asked softly if he was ready to shift back. She got a minute shake in response, so she smiled, nodded, and pet his ear softly. He purred quietly and Kira laughed softly as she stood up. </p><p>She walked over to where Fenrir was sitting and motioned for him to follow. He got up and said good-bye to the wolf. He walked out to the dungeon stairway and faced Dr. Kira. </p><p>“I want to update you on Hadrian. We tried everything available. Either he gets the blessing or he remains in a coma. I am so sorry, Alpha. I wanted to fix him, but I couldn’t.” Kira’s voice cracked throughout that sentence and her chocolate eyes filled with tears. Fenrir pulled her to his chest and let out his tears with her. There was no other option now. He had to be blessed. </p><p>Kira led him to the healer cave and he sat by Hadrian’s cot. He held his pup's hand and tried to imagine what their lives would be like now. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>==Time Skip==</strong> </em>
</p><p>The next morning, Alfie was moved out to the pole. He was tied with his arms behind his back and behind the pole. He sat there, not saying a word. No complaints, conversation, or anything vocal at all. He endured and thought about his actions. He felt disgusting. He attacked a child. Not even able to defend himself. He was going to change, protect Hadrian in every way. Stop anyone else from hurting him as he had. He needed to make Fenrir proud to be his alpha again. </p><p>He endured the three days on the pole until Fenrir came out of the healer den to collect him and give him the next part of his punishment. He looked up to Fenrir before averting his eyes. He didn’t deserve to look into Fenrir’s eyes. He needed to earn that back. </p><p>Fenrir cut the rope around his arms and held out his hand to help Alfie up. Alfie took it and stood up on shaky legs. Fenrir clapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>“I am very proud of you Alfie. You took your punishment like a real man. The next portion is training and cleaning up the Sanctuary. Your alpha training has shifted. You will now go through beta training. And when Hadrian becomes of age, you will be a choice for Hadrian’s beta. You must earn it, however. You have potential. You just have to prove it.” </p><p>Alfie nodded solemnly and waited to be dismissed. Fenrir smiled and nodded in dismissal. Alfie bowed in thanks and walked over to the beta teacher. </p><p>He would be better. </p><p>He knew the next part of his punishment would come on the full moon. He'd have babysitter duty. He would not be allowed to run with the adults for at least three white moons. He'd take this all in stride. It would better prepare him for his job as Hadrian's closest guard. He'd take care of him no matter his age. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>==Time Skip==</strong> </em>
</p><p>In the two weeks it took for the moon to rise, Fenrir had barely left the healer den. He had to leave everyone in a while to wash and eat, but otherwise, he entrusted his betas to keep the pack running until Hadrian received the blessing. Today was finally the day of the White moon. </p><p>He took the softest rag he could find and softly washed Hadrian. He had to wash around his IV and other tubes and wires. He sniffled softly, as he delicately washed the scabbed over claw marks on his neck. His pup had gone through so much. He almost wished someone else had found him. </p><p>He carried him out to the already raging bonfire, silent, pained tears sliding down his face. He couldn’t care about his reputation. All he could focus on was the soft heartbeat against his chest. His baby. </p><p>HE slowly trekked onto the slightly risen stage. He turned to his pack and was shocked by what he saw. His own fear, worry, concern, and trepidation were reflected onto their faces. What he was feeling, they all felt. His pack was with him. A spark of pride and honor lit a fire in his chest. </p><p>Fenrir cleared his throat and began to speak. </p><p>“When I started this pack, I made a vow. We never give the blessing to those too young to choose. Everyone deserves a choice if they were not born blessed. It is not our right to choose for them. For the last 17 years, I haven’t blessed anyone under the age of 10. After one night 17 years ago, I vowed the vow that started this pack. </p><p>“However, today I have to break that vow.  While I would rather keep this vow till I die, your prince’s life hangs on the breaking of that. My morals, for the past 2 weeks, have been weighed and considered. Is he the exception, or the rule? As of now, as your alpha, I have no idea. However, until a decision has been made, no one will give blessings to pups. I will discuss this with the council.</p><p>“This is besides the point. Hadrian is my pup, and he will remain in forever sleep until he is blessed. So I will be blessing him tonight on this moon. He is still your prince, no matter what. Understood?” </p><p>A chorus of ‘Yes, Alpha’ rang through the sanctuary. Fenrir nodded harshly with a shine in his eyes. </p><p>He laid Hadrian down onto a pile of snow-white rabbit furs from the last winters. He pushed his curly hair off of his face. He stripped down as he felt the pull of the moon. He had not felt the pain of shifting since his first shift. However, with the recent stress and inability to shift since he stood guard over Hadrian, he felt the tension and pain pulling and pushing in his body. Then, his vision went dark. </p><p>
  <strong>==Greyback==</strong>
</p><p>As he came to, Greyback stood up confidently. He was finally out after being contained for longer than was normal for his human. He shook out happily and panted in contentment. He looked around and saw the rest of his pack. He stiffened when he saw them all looking at him expectantly. What did he do?</p><p>He saw a pack mom look behind him, so he turned around and saw a human pup. His tail wagged. He loved pups. They were unpolluted fountains of worth. He leans down to sniff and nuzzle the pup. He wasn’t reacting to him. </p><p>Suddenly, he felt Fenrir re-enter his head and say, “We have to bless him bud. It’s the only way to save our pup.”</p><p>Fenrir’s ears immediately folded down and his tail wanted to tuck badly, but it couldn’t. Not in front of the pack. He hated turning pups. Not after the last one. He had hurt him badly. Wait, did Fenrir say theirs? This was his pup! He didn’t want to bite him. Was it really the only way?</p><p>He went to nuzzle the pup again, and when his wet nose touched the pup’s arm, he didn’t react. This was the only way. His human has never lied to him before. </p><p>With slight hesitation, he bit the pup’s upper arm hard enough and deep enough to pass on the blessing. As blood bloomed onto his pup's skin, he whined in sympathy and remembered the pain of the first shift. He heard a strained whimper come from the pup's mouth. </p><p>He licked his pup's face in apology as he started to writhe in pain as the moon's pull took over the pup's body. Next, all he had to do was wait. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cliffhanger!! My first really scary cliffhanger! What will happen to poor Hadrian? Let me know what you guys think! I hope all of you enjoyed reading! I'll post the next chapter sooner then I did this one (hopefully).</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! Peace and Prosperity my dudes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Noir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hadrian received the blessing, what does the little pup get up to?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel I shouldn't apologized because at this point it's kind of redundant, but I do feel bad. I love the response to this story, but whenever I go to type, words leave me and I'm stuck. However I will try harder. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. The first portion is in Hadrian's POV and the rest is Greyback's.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emerald eyes opened to the would for the first time in weeks. Standing up onto shaky legs, the pup shook his fur out, falling over in the process. He heard a yip of encouragement coming from the left. He looked over to see a huge grey doggie! He loved doggies. </p><p>He yipped in excitement and ran over to the big, grey doggie. He had yellow eyes and could look scary if he wanted. He immediately tripped over his paws and fell over again. Were his legs not working right?</p><p>He stood up shakily and went to walk forward and fell again. He growled in frustration and got back up. He took a couple of steps forward and smiled in victory before face-planting once again. He heard a chuff of amusement and turned. There he saw the grey doggie again! He was on his belly close to the ground. He must want to play. </p><p>Completely forgetting what he was frustrated about, Noir managed to get over to the doggie and playfully pawed at his face and went into a play arch. He yipped playfully and bounced around the big, silver face, reaching out a paw to tap him on the muzzle multiple times. </p><p>The big doggie lifted his head and wrapped a paw around the pup's middle and pulled him closer to him. Suddenly, the pup was being smothered in slobbery cleaning licks from the big wolf. Noir then started to the big paw since it was the only part of the wolf he could reach. </p><p>Quickly bored, the pup squirmed out of the hold and pranced around happily, nipping at Greyback whenever he dared to get close enough. Greyback decided to indulge the pup and played along. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>==R.W==</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Waiting for the pup to open his eyes to prove he survived was hell. He had no idea yet if the bite would work on a pup this young. He twitched around nervously, tired of sitting still, but couldn’t move in fear. Seeing the little human still from his writhing and just laid there, hurt a deep part of Greyback's heart. He had already cleaned the bite of any leftover blood. </p><p>The rest of the pack went off to run since not everyone had to stay. Only the pups, elders, and healers stayed behind and went to do their things. </p><p>Fenrir ended up lost in his thoughts, but was dragged to the front of his thoughts when the little human was gone. He was replaced by a pup! Black fur with the occasional brown hairs laid curled into a tight ball of fluff. He hopped from foot to foot in excitement, whines slipping from his throat in anticipation. </p><p>After waiting for what felt like an eternity, but in reality, was only 5 minutes, little emerald eyes peeked beyond the pup’s eyelids. Whines started flowing in earnest now. When the pup’s head lifted, the whines ceased.</p><p>He watched as the little pup stood onto his short legs, shaking himself off when he was finally stable. Greyback accidentally yipped in Fenrir’s excitement of the pup moving around again and slipped down to lay on the pup’s level. The little head whipped over to look at him, and he saw excitement shine in those emeralds. </p><p>Yipping in excitement, the pup tried to run over to Fenrir, only to tumble over his paws. He huffed in amusement as he watched the frustrated thing try to figure out how to walk. Hearing his huff, fluffy ears perked up and turned towards Greyback again. The pup, completely forgetting he wasn’t able to walk, bounded over to Fenrir. </p><p>The little thing pawed at his face then quickly sank into a play arch. Yipping and bouncing like a true pup, almost as if he had never been in a coma, to begin with. Whenever he gained courage, the tiny paws of the pup came up to tap at his face. Greyback huffed in amusement before taking a paw and hooking the pup in the midsection. He dragged him to between his paws and trapped the pup there. </p><p>Feeling paternal, Greyback started to clean and scent mark the pup with his tongue. He was trying to clean as much as he could before the pup got bored and squirmed out. Then, Greyback’s and Fenrir’s hearts burst when he felt the pup cleaning at his paw. This went on for a bit before the pup started to get bored. He released the pup and tolerated the excited nips before getting up to play with the pup. </p><p>They played for almost 30 minutes before the packs came back from their runs and hunts. Greyback saw 2 wild pigs and a buck being brought in and stopped playing to watch his packs return. The pup, obviously saddened by the loss of his playmate, whined and cried out. <br/>
Usually, with a new addition to the pack, the others would be clamoring around trying to lick and welcome the newcomer. However, with one snarl, not a single pack mate would come over tonight. The next moon will be the chance for introductions. Not now, the pup was too new. </p><p>Greyback bent down and scruffed the pup, picking him up, carefully, and walked over to where the buck was dropped off. While walking he looked to a guard and signaled for portions of a pig to be taken to the pups and the current resident of the cells. </p><p>He then stood over the buck and set the pup beside him. He bit into the thigh of the food and pulled off a portion, chewed it finely, and dropped it for the pup. Intrigued, the pup ate a bite, and when the taste sunk in, he ate with more vigor. Once he finished the meat dropped for him, the pup copied Greyback and bit into the opening of the buck and pulled off pieces to eat. </p><p>Greyback watched with pride, then ducked down to tear into the stomach, eating all the best organs. They both ate their fill, the pup being done much before Greyback. When they were both done he signaled for the rest of the pack to dig in according to the hierarchy, trusting them to not be dumb and break the pattern. </p><p>Greyback scruffed the pup again and carried him to the edge of the river. There, Fenrir cleaned off the pup’s face of deer blood. He huffed happily as the pup tried to return the favor. Greyback laid down, chest to the ground, hips to the side, and head resting on his paws. He felt the pup move a bit but then the little thing crawled under his armpit and curled up, seeking Greyback's warmth and safety. As he drifted off, Greyback thought about how he was looking forward to parenthood. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed! I enjoyed the fluffiness a lot! Now for a question. Would you want to see more of Hadrian's childhood or skip to Hogwarts's letter? This would be after explaining the Moony situation of course. As always I'm excited to see the response. </p><p>That's all for today! I hope you all enjoyed!</p><p>Thank you all for reading! Peace and Prosperity my dudes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>